Téléphones Interdits
by Maldorana
Summary: Voilà pourquoi il faut parfois savoir éteindre son téléphone portable...


-Ben c'est pas trop tôt, où est-ce que tu étais encore fourré ? Le réprimanda-t-elle discrètement.

-Mon patient a fait un arrêt cardiaque 10 minutes après qu'on lui ait administré l'antibiotique. Donc nouvelles données, nouveau diagnostique. J'ai dit aux enfants de lui faire repasser toute une batterie de tests.

-Pas de biopsie ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, pas pour l'instant, mais puisque tu…

-Hum hum, s'impatienta l'homme en face d'eux, qui était planté là depuis 20 bonnes minutes.

Même aujourd'hui, il fallait que House fasse son travail avant tout. Même aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait s'en passer. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas résolu le mystère, son esprit serait occupé ailleurs qu'ici, maintenant, avec elle.

Mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle l'aimait. Pour son obstination, son entêtement, sa détermination, et sa passion pour son travail. D'ailleurs, c'était grâce à cela - et au fait qu'elle soit au moins aussi tête de mule que lui - que leur toute nouvelle relation n'avait en rien changé leurs échanges explosifs à l'hôpital.

Ils étaient les mêmes : House insultait tout autant son entourage et ses patients, et prenait toujours des risques énormes ; quant à Cuddy, elle le contrôlait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, comme avant. Seulement à présent, ils avaient tout le loisir de se réconcilier sur l'oreiller, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire…

L'homme posa une question à Cuddy, puis à House, à laquelle ils répondirent affirmativement non sans se lancer de tendres regards complices.

House se tourna alors vers Wilson, mais ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. C'était Taub.

Le voyant répondre, Cuddy soupira et plissa les lèvres en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ? Grogna House dans son portable. Vous vous rendez compte que je suis un peu occupé, là ? Ragea-t-il.

-[…] Répondit son interlocuteur, sans que les autres ne puissent l'entendre.

-Bien, alors comme l'a si brillamment suggéré Cuddy, faîtes-lui la biopsie.

-Quoi ? S'exclama soudain l'intéressée. Vous voulez lui faire une biopsie cérébrale ?

House prit un air innocent pour tenter d'éluder la question.

Voyant que la discussion commençait à s'enflammer, l'homme devant eux lança un regard à Wilson, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance, et il prit finalement son mal en patience, en attendant que l'orage passe.

-House, dans son état, le patient risque d'avoir de graves séquelles, et…

-Mais les risques sont minimes si c'est fait par un médecin compétent, arrête un peu de t'en faire, la coupa-t-il sur un ton rassurant.

Il reporta alors son attention sur son téléphone :

-Vous avez entendu ? Si vous vous loupez, vous êtes viré ! Le menaça-t-il d'un air sévère.

Il raccrocha, puis s'adressa à l'homme en face d'eux, qui semblait outré de sa conduite lors d'un évènement si solennel :

-Heu, désolé… Apparemment, Dieu n'a pas le temps de sauver tout le monde, alors je le remplace le week-end…

-House ! Fit Cuddy sur un ton de reproche en lui assenant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il se plia légèrement sous le coup de la douleur et articula un « aouch », mais continua malgré tout :

-…Et aussi en semaine.

Cuddy le regarda en soupirant. Il était intenable. Même pour elle, même maintenant. Mais au fond, cela lui plaisait. Elle l'aimait tel qu'il était.

L'homme leva un sourcil suite à la réflexion de House, et à la relation toute particulière qui semblait unir ce jeune couple, puis reprit, hésitant :

-Heu… Pouvons-nous continuer ?

House et Cuddy se lancèrent un sourire, et le médecin se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son ami, qui lui remit le précieux anneau d'or.

House prit alors la main de Cuddy et passa délicatement l'anneau à son doigt, et elle en fit de même après s'être retournée vers Amber, qui lui donna le sien.

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, puis se tournèrent vers l'homme face à eux, attendant la phrase finale, celle qui changerait leurs vies… Mouais, en fait pas tant que ça. C'était juste un symbole, rien de plus… Et House avait surtout accepté de le faire pour ne pas contrarier Cuddy, emmerder le fisc, partir en lune de miel et… profiter de la lune de miel avec elle… Les raisons ne manquaient pas, et Cuddy avait dû user de tous ses atouts pour le convaincre.

-Vous pouvez embrass…

Mais à nouveau, la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentit et le coupa dans son élan.

-House ! S'indigna Cuddy Espèce d'idiot, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu aurais pu l'éteindre !

-Je sais, je sais, ça va… Râla-t-il. Ils vont m'entendre ces petits emmerdeurs… Fit-il pour lui-même en attrapant son portable.

Un vent de frustration et d'indignation parcourut la salle lorsqu'il décrocha. C'était Kutner cette fois-ci.

-Quoi encore ? Hurla-t-il.

-[…]

-Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Le jour supposé être « Le plus important dans la vie d'un homme », vous me gâchez mon plaisir parce que vous ne savez pas quoi lui donner pour le traiter ? A trois ?

-[…]

-Vous rigolez, je vous ai mâché le travail, vous êtes juste trois abrutis finis !

-[…]

-Mais bien sûr, imbécile ! Maintenant laissez-moi rouler une pelle à Cuddy ou je vous casse les dents une par une en revenant, Crétin !

Il raccrocha aussi sec, laissant la salle perplexe. Seuls ses anciens collaborateurs et collègues, ainsi que Cuddy, bien sûr, esquissèrent un sourire amusé.

House rangea son portable et fit, énervé :

-Non, mais…

Puis il regarda tour à tour Cuddy, Wilson, et le prêtre, avant de demander, comme si de rien n'était :

-Bon… On en était ou ?

Le prêtre le regarda de travers, et reprit :

-Vous… Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

House se tourna alors vers elle, et la fixa. L'espace d'un instant, la carapace si impénétrable qu'il avait mit des années à s'ériger se fendit, laissant entrevoir ses sentiments, chose qui ne se produisait maintenant qu'en la présence de la doyenne.

Puis il joignit enfin ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser doux et fougueux à la fois.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par se séparer, House susurra à son oreille :

-Ce soir, ça va être la fête ! Se réjouit-il

-Non, Greg… Ça va être **Ta** fête, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

FIN


End file.
